


A thump in the night

by KayleeFan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No beta we fall like Crowley, does it count as kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeFan/pseuds/KayleeFan
Summary: One-shot domestic fluff set in Kedreeva's Wiggleverse.Aziraphale hears a "thump" in the bookshop below his flat.  Snake child shenanigans.





	A thump in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/gifts), [OlwenDylluan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlwenDylluan/gifts), [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).

> This is soft and fluffy. Very soft.
> 
> I place this a few weeks after: "In Which In Language Strange She Said—‘I love thee true’" by OlwenDylluan, and a few days after "Snake Children, or Snildren," by Quilly. The snakelings are about 7 months old.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

*Thump*

In the silence of the night, the soft bump seemed loud, as the sound carried through the bookshop to the flat above it. 

Aziraphale carefully closed his book, and glanced over at Crowley. He continued to sleep, sprawled across the bed in his silk pyjamas, scarlet curls a mess.

He reached out with ethereal senses, and was reassured. There was no warning from the wards, no indication that ethereal or occult forces had tried to enter. Not anything from outside whatsoever.

He tightened his ivory dressing gown around his hips, and softly padded down the stairs.

A gentle glow came from the back room, showing a light was on. He sighed softly. All the bookshop lights had been turned off on his evening round, the five snakelings asleep in their favorite shelves, corners, and drawers of the shop when he and Crowley had retired to his flat. Clearly, someone had awakened. And, since the lamp switch was not operable by a snakelings, that someone had probably shifted to child-form. Unless another ability was manifesting, so soon after their first shape-change.

Aziraphale and Crowley were working on purchasing a cottage in the South Downs, and moving the family to a place where children could roam. With real bedrooms and real beds, so they could stay in child-shaped form, if they wished. The bookshop was simply not designed for five active younglings, running around. Since they had decided to minimize their miracles, it wasn’t possible to magically expand the flat with bedrooms and child-beds. He had hoped that they would be content to stay in snake form most of the time, until the move could be completed.

The angel breathed, deeply, composing himself, then entered the back room to see which child was up to what trouble. A small form curled up on the couch, blonde curls tumbling around. In human form, her eyelids were partly closed, not registering anything as she slept. The book on the floor, below her relaxed hands, told the tale well enough. Obviously, it had fallen from her hands as she relaxed into sleep.

Aziraphale carefully picked up the book – Keats, of course – carefully closed, it then set it on the side table. He reached for the tartan blanket that Crowley had used so often, and wrapped it around their sleeping daughter. There was no sound, nor mind-speech, from the other four. One pair of lidless golden eyes slept on, near the aquarium that had been their first abode.

He then paced the length of the shop, finding the other three pairs of golden eyes, and one blue set, hidden among the stacks. Rosa’s siblings slept on, oblivious.

Reassured, he returned to the back room and turned off the light. Everything else could wait for morning.


End file.
